The 6 Times Ginny Watched her Brothers Fall in Love
by Araaa Black
Summary: Short Stories about the six times the Weasley brothers fell in love - From Ginny's POV! Contains Canon Pairings: Bill x Fleur, Audrey x Percy, George x Angelina, and Ron x Hermione! Along with a few of my own little twists! SEQUEL NOW UP!
1. Bill

Bill was her idol. He was everyone's idol – being the eldest of seven children.

He certainly lived up to everyone's expectations. Bill was captain of the Quidditch team, leading them to several House Cup victories. He was made a prefect during 5th year, and promoted to head boy for his seventh. And right after leaving college, had scored the ever-so dangerous job as a curse-breaker.

Girls were always fawning over the eldest Weasley. But she knew that only someone as adventurous and interesting could capture his heart.

And then Fleur Delacour came into the picture. Or, _Phlegm_, as she called her. Ginny had despised ol' Phlegmy during the Tri-Wizard tournament when she kissed Harry on the cheek.

Now the slag was chasing after her favorite brother.

When Bill brought her home for the first time, Fleur had made snarky remarks about the Burrow and her mother's cooking. Her brothers and father were completely in awe of her beauty, and hadn't even noticed. Her mother was furious of course, and Ginny smirked when Molly had responded to Fleur with equal smugness.

As time passed, she only became more and more annoyed of Fleur. She was so self centered, pmpous, and vain – she probably only wanted Bill for his looks, and "bad boy" exterior.

Her perspective changed when she was standing in the hospital room, staring down at her eldest brother. Bill had been attacked by Fenrir Greyback – his handsome features were now replaced with deep gashes. Fleur hadn't left his side since he arrived, even defending herself when Molly attempted to have her leave.

That night as Ginny was walking into the hospital room to bid Bill a goodbye, she stopped as she heard Bill's voice.

"Fleur – It's okay. I understand if you want to leave me. Look at me. I'm disgusting."

"Bill, 'ou are so perfect. What do I care 'ow you look? I weel love you through anything." Ginny smiled as she watched Fleur delicately place kissed along Bill's scars.

_Fleur was more than good enough._


	2. Charlie

**A/N: J.K. Rowling lets us know that Charlie Weasley never gets married - and this is my take on why!**

**Hope you enjoy it :) Please R/R**

* * *

Charlie Weasley had taught Ginny how to ride a broom.

She recalled the summers she spent zooming around the fields with Charlie laughing and chasing after her – she also remembered a pink-haired Nymphadora Tonks giggling as she, too chased Ginny around.

Ginny recalled the times Tonks had held her hand and combed her hair. Her mother would come in and smile at the two, swearing that Tonks would make the perfect wife for Charlie.

Ginny recalled attending graduation and witnessing Charlie and Tonks share a passionate kiss, along with a few promises.

"I'll only be studying the dragons for two years, and we always have the summer."

"But every summer, I leave for Auror training camp."

"We'll find a way. We always do."

"Charlie? Promise me that no matter what happens, in the end, it'll be me."

"It's always been you. It will always be you. I promise."

For the first time in her life, Ginny experienced her heart ache.

Tonks and Charlie were reunited when he accompanied the dragons to Hogwarts during the Tri-Wizard tournament. Five years apart and they still looked completely in love. Ginny wondered if anyone would ever look at her the way Charlie looked at Tonks. She sighed at the thought – maybe one day.

Tonks visited Charlie in Romania soon after the tournament. Charlie came home that summer, looking a bit under the weather. On one particular day, Ginny decided to ask Charlie what was wrong. She held his hand as he sighed, "Gin. When you love someone, you have to do what's best for them and give them what they need – if even if what they need isn't you." (Ginny would later remember his words when a certain boy ends their relationship for her safety)

Charlie stopped coming home during holidays, and Ginny watched Tonks fall fast and deeply in love with Remus Lupin.

Ginny didn't see Charlie for another three years, at Bill's wedding. Charlie was seated at a table with Molly Weasley and Ginny sat down to join them.

"Charlie, sweetheart, why don't you socialize? There are plenty of beautiful girls here." Molly followed his gaze, landing on a blonde Tonks dancing with Remus. She sighed, touched his hand, and quietly left the table.

Ginny spoke up, "Charlie.. I know about the promise.. and it's been years. I think it's okay to let go now."

He unexpectedly smiled at his little sister.

"It's not even about the promise anymore, Gin. It's just –

_It's just always going to be her_."


	3. Percy

**A/N: We don't really have any information on Audrey and Percy, other than the names of their children.. So here's my take on how they met & how she changed him for the better :)**

* * *

Percy had always been the black sheep of their family. While every other Weasley was funny, kind hearted, and outgoing – Percy was the exact opposite. He enjoyed rules, was book smart, and resented their family's poverty. Which is the exact reason why Ginny always thought that he would end up alone.

After years of acting like he had a stick up his arse, he finally came to his senses and decided to help his family and others fight against Voldemort. Percy was the only family member to witness Fred's death – and he never quite got over it. He spent the next few years as a recluse, with the exception of showing up to work and sending apology cards during holiday.

Although Ginny was never particularly close, she had missed him a lot and often felt sorry for her quiet brother.

Three years after the war, Ginny heard a knock at the Burrow's front door. As she opened it, she found herself face to face with a very pretty brunette.

"Hello! I'm Audrey!" the strange woman stepped forward and hugged Ginny.

"Oh.. Hello? Come in?"

Ginny ushered the girl into the living room as Molly Weasley came into view at the bottom of the staircase. Audrey pulled Molly into a hug, as Molly hesitantly patted the girl's back. "Oh, Ginny, who's your nice friend?"

"My name's Audrey. You must be Mrs. Weasley."

Molly invited the girl to sit down on the couch, "Tea?"

"Oh, yes please! That's if you don't mind!"

"Not at all. Ginny dear, will you prepare the tea for us?"

Ginny walked into the kitchen, confused about the current events, and returned with a tray of tea. She sat down in the arm chair opposite of her mother and Audrey.

"So Audrey, what brings you to the burrow today?"

"It's Percy – "

Molly instantly panicked and Ginny's eyes widened. "Percy? Is he okay? Has something happened?"

Audrey smiled and put her hand on Molly's, "Percy is fine. He's getting better, actually." Audrey went on to explain how she had met Percy at the Leaky Cauldron, he'd been getting drunk to numb his sadness. After feeling sorry for him, Audrey had become his only friend, wanting him to change for the better. She explained to the two Weasley women that Percy had finally given up alcohol and somewhere in between, the two of them had fallen in love. Audrey had been wanting to meet Percy's family, but he felt too ashamed to show his face to them – he felt as if he'd ruin all of their lives.

"So I took the liberty of visiting you guys myself, I hope you don't mind, I quite enjoy spontaneity myself!"

Audrey later on brought the old Percy back, only he was much more fun and outgoing this time around. The family was absolutely in love with Audrey.

And Ginny found herself wondering how the brother she thought would end up alone – ended up with a witch who was such his opposite that it was a perfect fit.


	4. George

George Weasley was one half of the famously mischievous Weasley twins. Growing up with both Fred and George really was a one of a kind experience. Their siblings never really felt safe – believing that with every corner they turn, one of Fred and George's experiments would be there to surprise them.

They were identical and it was nearly impossible to tell them apart – even their own mother struggled with the distinction.

But Ginny always knew that out of the two, George was the more reserved one. He was quieter, more sentimental. Whereas Fred made a joke of absolutely everything, George could actually hold an emotional conversation. Ginny knew that George's future wife would be someone who, like her, could tell the difference and greatly admire him for it.

Angelina Johnson was one of the twins' Quidditch friends. She would visit during summer holiday to play the game with the twins and their best friend, Lee Jordan. The latter, along with Fred, would always attempt to talk up Angelina. And Ginny often wondered why someone as beautiful as her would waste her time being best friends with three of the most immature boys their grade.

Ginny had been absolutely shocked when during her third year; she had seen Fred place a chaste kiss on Angelina's cheek during the Yule Ball.

A year later she had witnessed Angelina yelling and throwing things at Fred, claiming that he was, "too immature," and that she, "needed someone with actual substance."

When Fred died after the war, Angelina found her man with substance – George Weasley. George had gone into a deep depression after Fred's death, for he felt as if a big part of him died as well. Ginny always showed up at the shop to bring food to her melancholy brother, and to provide him with the love and support he needed.

On one particular visit, Ginny showed up at the shop and realized that George was not alone. There, sitting on the counter, was Angelina – her and George were laughing at something. And Ginny's heart melted at the sight of her brother finally finding happiness again.

On her next few visits, the three of them had found other things to laugh at, and even cried together for Fred.

Then one day, Ginny decided to surprise visit George on one of her lunch breaks. She opened the door to an empty shop, only to hear voices coming from the back room. She approached the half-open door, and silently peered inside. On the floor was a crying George, venting to Angelina about Fred – and a crying Angelina holding him and kissing his forehead. Tears began to roll down Ginny's face.

Tears for the loss of Fred. Tears for seeing her Georgie in pain. And tears of happiness, for George had finally found someone who loves him for his sensitivity.


	5. Fred

Fred was one half of the rambunctious Weasley twins. Like his brother, he quite enjoyed pranks and jokes, and was rather rebellious of set rules. Ginny quite enjoyed growing up with the twins, and was always the first to laugh when Fred came downstairs with a new invention, or when he had accidentally set Percy's jumper on fire.

Her brother definetly lived life to the fullest. He once told her, "Y'know Ginny, mother and father love Geroge and I. But they resent us. They resent us because we have dreams of being the joke masters of the world!" George interrupted, "Ahem, aren't we already, Freddie?" With a big grin on his face, Fred continued, "Anything's possible, Gin. Only if you've got the nerve." Ginny smiled, but just when she thought she was actually having a sentimental talk with the twins, an explosion, followed by Ron's scream came from another room. Fred and George high-fived eachother and ran towards the noise.

She thought to herself, "_The day I meet a girl who has what it takes to keep up with someone as wild as Fred, that's when I'll believe that anything is possible."_

Because of Quidditch and her friendship with Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell was always found hanging around Fred and George. Katie and Ginny had always gotten along, and the two girls bonded over Quidditch and Dumbledore's Army. Ginny had especially taken a liking to Katie because she was one of the few girls in the DA that wasn't fawning over Harry. Katie had actually been one of the very few girls that wasn't fawning over any Hogwarts male. "_Good_," Ginny thought to herself, "_None of the blokes around here are good enough for Katie's undivided attention_."

Ginny repeated this to herself over and over again until she realized Katie's longing gaze at Diagon Ally. Just about everyone was found hanging out at the Weasley Twins' joke shop – and right next to the fountain of love potions stood Katie and Ginny's brother Fred.

Ginny's eyes bulged out, and mouth slightly parted as Fred reached up to brush a hair out of Katie's face. _What the hell was happening?_

Ginny began to see more of Katie, and learned of her growing relationship with Fred. Fred and Katie fell in love with eachother, except never flaunted is. Because PDA was disgusting and horrible, according to _both_ of them.

Even when Fred's jokes were out of place and unneeded during the dark times and serious situations, Katie still looked at him with a glimmer in her eyes and a laugh. When others resented Fred for his impropriety, Katie loved that he could find something light and humorous in any given circumstance.

The second to the last time Ginny had seen them together was when they separated to fight the Battle of Hogwarts. Ginny watched Fred pull Katie into a close embrace, and after, a deep kiss.

The last time Ginny saw them together was at Fred's funeral. Katie was standing next to his open coffin, looking down at his peaceful state. Ginny came up and hugged Katie from behind, noticing a small smile on her face as she held Fred's hand for the last time. Katie spoke, "Look at him. It's like he's sleeping and having a lovely dream. Only your brother would die with a smile on his face."


	6. Ron

Ron Weasley and Ginny shared a love/hate relationship. Since they were only one year apart, they were very close – sometimes as close as Fred and George. Ginny loved Ron for his determination to step out of his five brothers' shadow, and the fact that he never gave up on anything or anyone. Then the rest of the time, she wanted to shove him out of the burrow's highest window or strangle him to death.

Ginny found herself painfully missing Ron during his first year at Hogwarts. It was always the two of them left behind when her other brothers frolicked off to school, but now it was just her.

When Ginny finally found herself in Hogwarts, she made fast friends with everyone. This included all of Ron's friends, especially Hermione Granger.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry became the best of friends. Since Harry was an orphan, he spent holidays at the burrow with the Weasleys, and soon, Hermione started spending holidays with them as well. Because of this, Hermione and Ginny became best friends. It was quite refreshing having another girl in the house after spending her whole like with all brothers. The two girls laughed, cried, and gossiped with each other. Ginny always knew that Hermione would be the only one for Ron, and that Ron would be the only one for Hermione. She just wished that they would realize it.

And then, during Ginny's fifth year, Hermione had realized it. Ginny was sitting in her dorm room when Hermione plopped down next to her, crying. Ron was with Lavender now. Whenever Hermione would see them together, she'd run to Ginny and bawl her eyes out as Ginny rubbed her back. "_You're made for each other. Don't worry. It'll happen."_ Hermione looked at Ginny and shook her head, "Oh Ginny, I wish that were true."

Finally, after the Battle of Hogwarts, Ginny scanned the room and her eyes landed on her brother Ron. Holding Ron's hand, snuggled close with her head rested on the crook of his neck, was Hermione.

Years later, Ginny found herself the matron-of-honour at Hermione's wedding. During the ceremony, she watched Ron and Hermione gracefully dance across the floor. In a room filled with people, they only had eyes for each other. After the dance, Ginny approached Hermione, whispering in her ear, _"I told you so."_

**A/N: Woohoo! I managed to finish my first story in a day and a half! I hope you guys loved it (: Please review and let me know if you have suggestions for future stories. Also, if you have any critique or pointers for this one, I'd greatly appreciate it!**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: Hello Lovelies... This is just and announcement for those of you who loved this story! I have made a SEQUEL to this story, featuring Next Gen and in Molly Weasley's POV! It is called "19 Years and 19 Facts Later!" **


End file.
